


Farby

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pieprzony Leoben. Spotykała go często – nie można było powiedzieć, że spotykała się z nim, to by nie uszło, chociaż było całkiem bliskie prawdy – bo zajmował się rzemiosłem i zaopatrywał się w tym samym składzie. Robił piękne przedmioty, jeszcze zanim ludzie przypomnieli sobie, że warto je mieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akzseinga](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=akzseinga).
  * Inspired by [Facts, visions, and the divine sense of humour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2890) by girlupnorth. 



> Część serii Nowej Ziemi, w którym to świecie połączone siły floty i cylonów osiedliły się razem na zdolnej do zamieszkania części Ziemi. AU od 4x10 _Revelations_.  
>  Za betę dziękuję skyeofskynet, honory oddaję girlupnorth, która pierwsza wyszła z teorią, że Kara jest bogiem. Zawiera pranie mózgu, filozofię i moje dywagacje na temat natury cylonów.  
> Słowa z _Wire to Wire_ Razorlight.

_How do you love with a fate full of rust?  
She says "love", I hear sound, I see fury  
She says "love's not a hostile condition"  
Love me, wherever you are_

 

Robiła mu herbaty i oczywiście przypaliła wodę. Uśmiechnął się, zasłaniając usta ręką, podczas gdy ona klęła w żywy kamień i ratowała czajnik.

— Herbaty to chyba kurna nie będzie — powiedziała, wrzucając przypalony czajnik do zlewu i zajrzała do lodówki. — Mam piwo i olej. Jak stoisz z olejem? Poziom okej?

— Nie mam żadnych tłoków, które należałoby naoliwiać — odparł ze zdziwieniem. — A w stawach funkcję oleju spełnia maź stawowa wytwarzana z maziowej warstwy torebki stawowej.

Kara znieruchomiała z metalową kanką w ręku. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Puls przyspieszył. Zamrugała kilkukrotnie.

— To wspaniale. Dziękuję za te informacje. — Nalała mu piwa. Było prawdziwe, organiczne, a przynajmniej tak się pieniło i pachniało.

Podniósł kubek do nosa, by się upewnić. Kara łyknęła prosto z kanki.

— Ludzkość nie może znieść zbyt wielkiej dawki rzeczywistości* — zauważył. — Dlatego tak umiejętnie wypiera jej części. Tak jak to, że nasze ciała są właściwie takie same.

— Jasne, silikon, tkanka łączna, wszystko jedno. — Kara otarła usta wierzchem dłoni i ze stukiem odstawiła kankę na stół, którego blat jeszcze pachniał lasem. — Jeśli chcesz obejrzeć moje prace, to teraz jest twoja szansa.

— Chcę. — Życzę sobie, pragnę. Ludzie mieli takie urocze określenie na to, co się z nim działo: przegrzanie obwodów. Czuł narastające ciepło w policzkach i rękach.

Kara przeszła z aneksu kuchennego do rozległej, słonecznej pracowni. Wszędzie leżały płótna, niektóre zwinięte, inne rozpięte na ramach, które Kara najwyraźniej zbijała własnoręcznie – świadczyła o tym obecność narzędzi i sosnowych szczap.

Kara przestępowała przeszkody niczym górskie strumienie, pewna siebie i bezpieczna w swoim królestwie. On postępował za nią ostrożnie w swoich wielkich roboczych butach, usiłując na nic nie nadepnąć ani niczego nie poruszyć. Przyglądał się, kiedy rozwijała na blacie kilka wartych obejrzenia płócien i chowała niedoskonałe i niedokończone.

— Widzisz — zwróciła się do niego, kładąc ręce na biodrach — maluję większość tego szajsu z pamięci. Na podstawie swoich snów. Dlatego nie wiem, co mogą znaczyć. Może ty coś rozumiesz?

Spojrzała na niego przez ramię. Zrobił kilka kroków i przykląkł przy jednym z płócien rozłożonych na podłodze.

— To jestem ja — powiedział, wskazując palcem.

— Tak — zgodziła się niechętnie. — Zdarza się. A czy ja jestem w twoich snach?

— A czy chcesz wiedzieć? — Zadarł głowę, żeby na nią popatrzeć.

Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i założyła ręce na piersiach. Patrzył na jej szerokie usta.

— Chcę.

Wstał ze strzyknięciem w kolanach i przeszedł się po pracowni, oglądając poszczególne prace. Wszystkie krzyczały kolorem, tylko te z nim były białe, szare i stalowe. Jedna, bardzo klaustrofobiczna, przedstawiała prawdopodobnie ich dwoje, jak wnioskował po jasnych włosach. Leżeli obok siebie, a przez okno obserwowały ich dziesiątki kopii jego modelu. Na innej kroczył samotnie po ulicy miasta, a spod betonu wyrywały się do góry dziesiątki rąk o wykrzywionych karykaturalnie palcach, usiłujących złapać go za kostki. Były też koncentryczne kręgi o różnych barwach i wielkie, bezkształtne połacie koloru, w których rozpoznawał mgławice i kosmiczne obłoki gazów.

Kara stała przy stole, czyszcząc pędzle. Podszedł do niej od tyłu i zatrzymał się na tyle daleko, by jej nie dotknąć i na tyle blisko, by powąchać jej włosy.

— Oczywiście, że w nich jesteś — powiedział jej do ucha. Jej ramiona znieruchomiały, ale głowa odchyliła się w jego kierunku. — Jesteś kobietą o trzech twarzach. Jesteś łowczynią, zabójczynią i przewodniczką. Pojawiasz się na rozdrożach pod osłoną nocy, żeby wskazać zagubionym właściwą drogę. W kołysaniu twoich bioder narodziła się cywilizacja i wprowadziłaś nas z powrotem w pętlę czasu. Bowiem czas obecny i czas przeszły oba obecne są chyba w przyszłości, a przyszłość jest zawarta w czasie przeszłym.*

Położył ręce na jej biodrach. Kara ścisnęła ostrzegawczo jego lewy nadgarstek, ale oparła się o niego lekko plecami. Jej łopatki były na wysokości jego płuc. Pachniała tytoniem, proszkiem do prania i rozpuszczalnikiem do farb.

— Jeśli cały czas jest wiecznie obecny — powiedział szeptem, ocierając się policzkiem o jej policzek — to cały czas jest nie do odkupienia.*

●

Było kurewsko zimno, kiedy wstała i nic się nie zmieniło do czasu śniadania.

— Kurewsko — mruczała, usiłując uszczelnić okna taśmą. — To jest nieludzkie.

Zimno oznaczało, że zbliżała się wiosna, jakby zima, zazwyczaj dość łagodna i nieszkodliwa, usiłowała zadać ostateczny cios, wzbraniając się przed nadejściem pory wiosenno-letniej, dłuższej i ciekawszej od jesienno-zimowej – chociaż to przekonanie miało prawdopodobnie więcej wspólnego z dziwactwami Starbuck niż prawdziwymi cechami pór roku. Jakby jej pamięć wyłączała się częściej wraz z nadejściem coraz szybszych zmierzchów, jakby nie zapisywała wszystkiego, co powinna. Cottle mówił, że to normalne przy tylu urazach, ilu doznała w trakcie swojej kariery sportowej i wojskowej. Cottle mówił, że to dziwne, że nie ma gorszych objawów. Skąd Cottle mógł cokolwiek o tym wiedzieć.

Cottle mówił…

Myśl nagle umknęła. Kara zobaczyła poobijaną półciężarówkę zajeżdżającą na parking i rozbryzgującą wszędzie błoto. Po chwili z kabiny kierowcy wyskoczył Sam, zatrzasnął raźno drzwiczki i wyciągnął z paki wielkie pudło.

Kara przez chwilę była rozdarta pomiędzy chęcią spławienia go a rzucenia mu się na szyję i objęcia go nogami w pasie. Odcięła pasmo taśmy izolacyjnej i zeszła z drabiny. Szans na udawanie, że nie ma jej w domu, nie było. Ten budynek składał się głównie z okien. Głównie dlatego było w nim tak kurewsko zimno na przednówku.

Sam otworzył sobie drzwi własnym kluczem i wszedł do środka z łomotem i tupaniem. Zrzucił pudło na podłogę w kuchni i zaczął chuchać w dłonie i rozcierać je energicznie.

— Cześć, słońce — powiedział wesoło. — Po co ci w ogóle lodówka? Mogłabyś tutaj zrobić chłodnię i nikt by nie zauważył różnicy.

— Cześć, Sammy. — Puściła wodę z kranu w kuchni, żeby umyć brudne od sypiącego się tynku ręce, a Sam objął ją jedną ręką i ucałował w policzek.

— Przyniosłem ci żarcie, bo widzę, że umierasz z głodu.

— Wcale nie. Dzisiaj wybierałam się do miasta. Skończyły mi się farby.

Wnętrze dłoni Sama z komicznym plaśnięciem zetknęło się z czołem.

— Zapomniałem o tym.

— Nie zapomniałeś, tylko ci nie powiedziałam. Co przyniosłeś? — Przykucnęła i otworzyła pudło. — O rany, ile dobra. Organiczne warzywa, naprawdę? Prawdziwe piwo? Nie musiałeś. — Spojrzała na niego prawie z wyrzutem. Organiczne produkty nadal kosztowały fortunę.

Sam oparł się o zlew i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Nie musiałem, ale chciałem. Zajrzyj pod fasolkę. Zapolowałem.

— Boję się myśleć, skąd załatwiasz te mięsne półfabrykaty, Sam. Ale dziękuję.

— To nie jest zupełnie bezinteresowne, bo ja też będę je jadł.

Pod wpływem impulsu złapała go za kołnierz i pocałowała w usta. Sam przycisnął ją do siebie i ochoczo oddał pocałunek. Po chwili jego ręce zjechały w dół na jej pośladki i nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że byli niebezpiecznie blisko eskalacji tej sprawy: pójdą do łóżka albo będą się kochać na zlewie czy coś w tym rodzaju, na seksie zejdzie całe przedpołudnie, a potem pokłócą się o jakąś pierdołę – i dzień będzie w plecy.

Złapała Sama za włosy i odciągnęła od siebie.

— Podwieź mnie do miasta.

— Dobrze — odparł, trochę bez tchu. — A przy okazji chciałem się dowiedzieć, z kim spędzasz święto osiedlenia.

— Nie ma opcji sama?

Sam wzruszył ramionami.

— Może być sama. — Jego ton mówił: Ale ja, Sam Anders, tego nie aprobuję.

Wysadził ją koło składu towarów Kitschnera. Pomimo dość wczesnej godziny w mieście panowało ożywienie, zapewne związane z tym głupawym świętem osiedlenia. Kara oczami wyobraźni widziała siebie i butelkę na tarasie domu. Fantastycznie widać było stamtąd zarówno fajerwerki, jak i pożary.

Skład towarów Kitschnera był wielkim, drewnianym magazynem wyglądającym nieco jak wiejska wersja sieciowego sklepu przemysłowego. W środku można było zaopatrzyć się w materiały i narzędzia, przeważnie za sprawą skomplikowanego systemu wymiany usług lub dóbr, ale coraz częściej również i waluty, oznaki raczkującej gospodarki. Kitschner znał Karę (właściwie to znał Starbuck, zawsze mówił "dzień doberek, Starbuck!", cwany, chciwy staruch), więc nie miała nigdy problemu z zaopatrzeniem się w to, czego potrzebowała.

Przeszła się wzdłuż jednej z długich półek, przeglądając napisy na puszkach i tubkach farb. Większość była produkcji cylońskiej, ale mieszali je ludzie. I nie zawsze mieli pojęcie o tym, co robią.

Zrobiła dwa nieostrożne kroki w lewo i wpadła na kogoś, kto stracił równowagę i skończyłby z twarzą w puszce błękitu, gdyby nie złapała go za rękaw (refleks pilota).

— Cholera, przepraszam.

Facet odwrócił się i uśmiechnął tym ogłupiającym uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że jej dłonie same zaciskały się w pięści.

— Witaj, Kara.

— Cześć, Leoben. — Wyprostowała się natychmiast, jak na przesłuchaniu przed sądem wojskowym. — Conoy? Czy mam do czynienia z jakimś Telemachem albo Dariusem?

— To ja. Zawsze poznajesz.

— Trudno nie poznać. Nasza wspólna historia się kłania.

Pieprzony Leoben. Spotykała go często – nie można było powiedzieć, że spotykała się z nim, to by nie uszło, chociaż było całkiem bliskie prawdy – bo zajmował się rzemiosłem i zaopatrywał się w tym samym składzie. Robił piękne przedmioty, jeszcze zanim ludzie przypomnieli sobie, że warto je mieć.

— Jak ci idzie? — zapytał, spoglądając na nią badawczo.

— Z czym?

— Ze wszystkim. Takie pytania chyba zadają sobie znajomi, prawda?

— Nie wiem, czy można cię tak nazwać. — Ominęła go, trącając przy tym lekko ramieniem i przykucnęła przy puszkach, które roztrącili przy swoim zderzeniu. — Chyba za dużo sobie przypisujesz.

— Czujesz się jak konstrukt, prawda? — powiedział Leoben. — Masz wrażenie, że zostałaś stworzona na użytek historii i odrzucona na jej śmietnik, kiedy przestałaś być potrzebna. Masz wrażenie, że nic w tobie już nie ma, że nie jesteś prawdziwą osobą, a żyjesz tylko dlatego, że ktoś wierzy w twoje istnienie. Ktoś taki jak Sam Anders. Albo ktoś taki jak ja.

Chciała spojrzeć przez ramię, ale się powstrzymała. Leobenowi nie było warto przerywać.

— Zastanawiasz się, czy nie jesteś po prostu wymyślona… a jeśli tak, to czy nie ukształtowaliśmy ciebie według naszych życzeń, marzeń i tęsknot. Ale wiesz, że nie. Jesteś zbyt niedoskonała. Zupełnie nie pasujesz. Masz inny kształt niż miejsce, które ci przypisano w rzeczywistości. Jesteś popsuta.

— Co to jest konstrukt? — zapytała w dość rozpaczliwej defensywie.

Leoben podał jej puszkę żółtej farby, po którą właśnie chciała sięgnąć. Skurwiel, zawsze wiedział, co ona myśli. Od dawna zastanawiała się, czy na Caprice nie wsadzili jej do mózgu jakiegoś nadajnika, bo Leoben wydawał się czytać jakieś tablice zawieszone za jej głową. A ona nie wiedziała o nim nic.

Tylko że to nie była prawda. Wiedziała, że nie skończy się na dobitnym "spierdalaj" i będą dalej rozmawiać o tajemnicach egzystencji za półką z farbami w składzie towarów Kitschnera. Wiedziała, że on zastanawia się właśnie, jak uderzyć mocniej, bardziej nią wstrząsnąć, chociaż dotarł już do samego sedna. Koło się zamykało: wiedział także, że ona wiedziała.

Wzięła od niego tę puszkę farby.

— Więc myślisz, że to ty wymyśliłeś moje cycki? — zapytała, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Nie — odparł Leoben, podając jej dwa kolejne właściwe odcienie i rzucając szybkie, kontrolne spojrzenie na wspomniane wyżej piersi. Były, rzecz jasna, na miejscu. — Myślę, że gdyby ktoś wymyślił ciebie, wymyśliłby również mnie. Konstrukt-ja byłby zależny od konstruktu-ciebie. Bez ciebie nie miałbym sensu istnieć.

— To bardzo poruszające, Leoben — powiedziała poważnie. — Przede wszystkim dlatego, że gdybym wreszcie zdecydowała się zakończyć tę nędzną farsę, ty nie zostałbyś tutaj, aby dręczyć kogoś innego. A teraz wybacz, muszę iść zapłacić za te farby.

— Ja za nie zapłacę — odparł, wstając i kładąc kolejne dwie puszki w zgięciu łokcia. — Potraktuj to jako inwestycję w swoją twórczość.

— Zaraz się rozpłaczę ze wzruszenia, a nie mogę tak przy ludziach.

— Ale pomyśl o tym — ciągnął Leoben, uśmiechając się przebiegle. Stanęli przy ladzie. — Czy to nie jest coś wyjątkowego, jeśli zostałem stworzony specjalnie dla ciebie?

Prowadzili tę rozmowę w odległości niespełna pół metra od Kitschnera, który wypisał kwitek ze stoickim spokojem. Kara prawie ryknęła śmiechem. Zdołała się opanować tylko ze względu na niespotykaną urodę chwili.

— Zakładając, że tak — udało jej się wreszcie wydusić — to kto się tego dopuścił? Bóg?

— Tak — odparł Leoben po chwili wahania. Po raz pierwszy miał na twarzy wyraz świadczący o tym, że nie do końca wierzył w to, co mówił i zarazem pełen zażenowania, jakby zrobił coś złego; na przykład wysikał się w świątyni. Fascynujące. Kara przyglądała się temu jak wrakowi samochodu płonącego w rowie. — To znaczy, nie do końca. Mam wrażenie, że Bóg tylko wykorzystał budulec, który już istniał.

— Przestałeś wierzyć — skonstatowała, kiedy wyszli z magazynu na świeże powietrze.

— Nie — odparł zdecydowanie.

— Przestałeś wierzyć w to, że ten większy plan był doskonały.

— To tak.

— A to jeden z takich waszych, no, dogmatów.

— Nie do końca — powiedział, spuszczając wzrok. Spodobało jej się to. — Ale zacząłem powątpiewać.

— To bardzo ludzka cecha, wiesz? — Podeszła bliżej, przez co prawie nastąpiła na czubki jego butów. — Czyżby drewniany człowieczek chciał zostać prawdziwym chłopcem?

Popatrzył na nią. Miał długie, jasne rzęsy. Po co robotom takie rzęsy?

— Co sprawiło, że zwątpiłeś? — zapytała, kołysząc się na piętach.

— Zacząłem się zastanawiać nad przebiegiem historii. Nagle okazało się, że mogła przebiec inaczej. Doskonalej.

— Ty naprawdę w to wierzyłeś. — Pokręciła głową.

— Ty też.

— Mnie nigdy nie podobała się myśl, że ktoś nami zagrał. Jak, wiesz, kartami w rozgrywce triady. — Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, otwierając torbę. Leoben umieścił w niej puszki farby i wziął ją od Kary w dziwacznym, staroświeckim geście, jakby już wiedział, że będzie jej towarzyszył.

W sumie mogła się tego spodziewać. Nie miała z kim przedyskutować tego, dlaczego tak naprawdę znaleźli się tutaj, na Ziemi, dlatego tak zaczęło jej zależeć na tej rozmowie.

Nigdy nie pytała o to Sama, bo on brał wszystko na wiarę: jego świat był schludny i uporządkowany, brakowało w nim miejsca na jakieś domysły albo powątpiewanie. Wszystko – apokalipsę, niewierność, nieurodzaj, klęskę wyborczą – dało się wytłumaczyć Sprawą Wyższą. Przypadek nie istniał, nie było warto zadawać pytań.

Lee zwykle się denerwował, kiedy rozmowa schodziła na metafizykę. Od zawsze reagował złością na to, czego nie rozumiał (to był główny powód ich kłótni, od kiedy się poznali) i był człowiekiem czynu, nie myśli (to był powód, dla którego z dyskusji potrafili wyjść z siniakami).

Leoben do śniadania czytywał postklasycystycznych kolonialnych poetów. Poza tym już się go nie bała. Właściwie nigdy nie bała się jego, tylko tego, że okaże się wobec niego za słaba.

— Chciałabym pokazać ci kilka moich prac — powiedziała, przestępując z nogi na nogę. — I zadać kilka pytań, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy. Masz coś przeciwko?

Pokręcił głową.

— Prowadź.

Przebili się przez zatłoczone o tej porze targowisko i ulice centrum miasta. Spotkali Racetrack, która zaledwie jedną miną zdołała wyrazić dezaprobatę wobec towarzystwa Starbuck. Milczeli, dopóki nie opuścili miasteczka namiotów i placów budowy, i nie weszli pomiędzy gaje owocowe i plantacje warzyw.

— Ile masz lat? — zapytała wtedy, zapinając kurtkę, bo od pól wiał chłodny wiatr.

— Ale moje ciało, świadomość czy cały model?

— Co uważasz. Opowiedz laikowi.

— To ciało… — Machnął niezobowiązująco ręką. — Ma trzy lata. Ściągałem się siedem razy, głównie za twoją sprawą. Mój model liczy sobie lat dwadzieścia trzy. Świadomość na pewno więcej, bo każda z bazowych świadomości modeli pochodzi od jednego z pierwszych świadomych cylonów.

— Tych, którzy się zbuntowali.

— Tak.

— Pamiętasz coś z tego, zanim ocknąłeś się w wannie wypełnionej śluzem?

— Niewiele. Obecność Boga. Ciepło silnika naszego statku. Świadomość ciebie.

— Bez sensu — prychnęła. — Nie jestem aż tyle starsza od twojego modelu. W najlepszym wypadku byłam dzieciakiem.

— To było raczej… pojęcie kogoś takiego, jak ty.

— Czyli gdybym urodziła się facetem, to też byś się tak na mnie grzał?

— To nie jest takie ważne. Tak naprawdę od niedawna znamy pojęcie płci.

— Naprawdę uważasz, że my jesteśmy tylko takimi… pojęciami?

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie na kamienistej drodze. Spadły pierwsze krople deszczu i nagle przerodziły się w prawdziwą ulewę, która nadeszła jak fala od strony gaju oliwek. Zasłona deszczu przesunęła się z szumem pomiędzy nimi, a potem oboje zaczęli moknąć jednakowo.

— Czy to nie miałoby najwięcej sensu? — zapytał Leoben, przekrzywiając głowę.

— Jeśli o tym pomyśleć, to nie. Zakładając, że to prawda, że jesteśmy tylko tworami wygenerowanymi w określonym celu, mamy spełnić jakąś określoną misję… dlaczego możemy poddawać wszystko w wątpliwość? Powinniśmy żyć w beztroskiej, wesołej ignorancji, szczęśliwi, że zrobiliśmy, co nam kazali. Nie?

— A dlaczego cyloni zdali sobie sprawę, że są czymś więcej niż inteligentnymi narzędziami ludzkości?

— Zdecydowaliście się nas wyrżnąć, bo poczuliście niepokój egzystencjalny? — zapytała z wyraźną drwiną w głosie, ruszając naprzód.

— Nie miałem tego na myśli. — Dotrzymał jej kroku. — Pomyśl o potędze tej świadomości, która potrafi przełamać oprogramowanie. Pomyśl, jak…

— Co, połączona siła naszych genialnych umysłów może obalić rzeczywistość? — Popatrzyła na niego z tym szerokim uśmiechem, który zawsze stanowił dobrą odpowiedź na wszystko. — To masz na myśli? Wiesz, chyba wreszcie się zgubiłam w tym wywodzie.

— Ty już robisz z rzeczywistością, co chcesz, prawda? Te ginące tygodnie, dni, wszystko, co się wokół ciebie działo. To ty.

— Niestety nie. To się nazywa choroba psychiczna, Leoben.

— A jeśli to ty masz rację? Jeśli to twój świat jest prawdziwy? Pomyśl: ty, w centrum, myślisz to, co cię otacza. W tym mnie, który właśnie ci to mówi. Gdy zamykasz oczy, wszystko znika. Albo jest tak: dookoła jest coś zupełnie innego, niż widzisz. Może wcale nie jesteśmy na Ziemi… — wskazał palcem błotnisty grunt pod swoimi stopami — …tylko nadal krążymy gdzieś w przestrzeni, a ty unosisz się na orbicie tego gazowego olbrzyma, nadal przypięta do fotela, z którym katapultowałaś się ze swojego myśliwca tuż przed eksplozją?

Tym razem uniósł dłoń w górę, pod zachmurzone niebo. Kara mimowolnie podążyła wzrokiem w kierunku wyznaczonym przez jego wyprostowane palce. Przez pokrywę chmur z hukiem przebiły się właśnie dwa raptory.

Nie było prawdą, że nigdy nie zastanawiała się nad względnością czasu i miejsca. Tylko dlaczego wtedy się nie budziła? Sny zawsze przecież kończyły się w momencie odkrycia, że nie są prawdziwe. Rzeczywistość miała to do siebie, że nie znosiła konkurencji.

— Nigdy się nie dowiemy, prawda? — powiedziała w końcu. Woda ściekała jej po czole i kapała z nosa na podbródek.

Leoben pokręcił głową, śmiertelnie poważny. Stali u stóp wzgórza Taurus. Główna droga zakręcała i za wzgórzem schodziła znowu w dolinę rzeki, a kamienisty trakt wiódł stromo w górę wzniesienia porośniętego dziką winoroślą, cyprysami i piniami.

— Tu jest ślisko — ostrzegła, odruchowo podając mu rękę. Ujął ją w swoją, mokrą i chłodną. — Trzeba uważać. Nie podjedziesz bez napędu na obie osie.

Wspinali się w milczeniu. W połowie drogi białe ściany studia na szczycie wzgórza zaczęły być widoczne, a potem znowu zniknęły wśród gęstych zarośli. Trakt pod wpływem ulewy powoli zamieniał się w błotnisty strumień.

Kiedy Kara poślizgnęła się na kamieniu, Leoben złapał ją za łokieć kosztem torby z farbami, która doznała kąpieli w gliniastej niecce. Kiedy usiłowali ją otrzepać z błota, deszcz przestał padać tak nagle, jak zaczął. Oboje unieśli głowy, żeby zobaczyć pojawiające się słońce.

— Mam potencjalnie bluźniercze pytanie — powiedziała butnie Kara, rozpinając kurtkę. Leoben wyglądał jak wtedy, gdy kazała go podtapiać w wiadrze: woda przyklepała mu włosy do czoła i wygładziła zmarszczki na jego twarzy.

— Mów.

— Chodź, to już za zakrętem.

— Proszę, mów.

Dotarli do ściętego wierzchołka wzniesienia. Trakt rozszerzał się tu w wielką kałużę, w której stała zielona terenówka, zanurzona w błocie prawie po osie. Spomiędzy cyprysów i pinii wyłaniał się zwalisty budynek z półokrągłą, przeszkloną ścianą. Kara zaczęła szukać kluczy po kieszeniach.

— Jeśli iść dalej tropem tego, co mówiłeś — powiedziała, wkładając do ust ogryzek cygara — to jeśli zarazem ktoś wymyślił nas i ten ktoś jest tak jakby Bogiem… i jeśli to ja myślę rzeczywistość, jak się uroczo wyraziłeś, czy nie oznacza to, że ja jestem Bogiem?

Nie zrobił tej surowej miny, której się spodziewała. Kąciki ust drgnęły mu, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale się powstrzymał. Kara znalazła klucze w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki i otworzyła drzwi.

— Nawet jeśli wszystko jest kreacją twojego umysłu — powiedział ostrożnie, przestępując próg. — To być może jesteś po prostu chora psychicznie. Cierpisz na zespół szoku pourazowego albo za którymś razem za mocno uderzyłaś się w głowę.

Kara odpaliła cygaro i zaprowadziła go do kuchni, uśmiechając się do siebie. Zostawiali na podłodze mokre ślady przypominające mozaikę.

Gdyby była Bogiem, wysuszyłaby ich ubrania, pstrykając raz palcami i może załatwiła do tego pudło krótkich caprikańskich, bo kończył się jej tytoń (i to było jedyne, o czym pomyślała, bo co Bóg miałby jeszcze do roboty w tym świecie?), a tak włączyła gazowy grzejnik i zawiesiła swoją skórzaną kurtkę na oparciu krzesła.

— Kapiesz mi na posadzkę. Wyskakuj z tych mokrych rzeczy i włóż bluzę Sama, skoro był na tyle naiwny, żeby ją tu zostawić.

Leoben ściągnął kurtkę i flanelową koszulę. Pod spodem miał jeszcze biały podkoszulek, który zdjął przez głowę. Wyglądał tak, jak zawsze. Kara rzuciła mu bluzę z naszywką Bukanierów (trochę w niej utonął) i wstawiła czajnik na palnik.

— Muszę się przebrać. Zaraz przyjdę.

Leoben bez zaproszenia usiadł przy stole. Przez moment nie mogła się otrząsnąć – z pewnością widziała już, jak tak siedział, przygarbiony, ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami opartymi o blat i przekrzywioną głową, przyglądając się studiu – a potem fragment jej pamięci wskoczył na właściwe miejsce. Zdjęła buty, odrzuciła je na bok i boso weszła na antresolę.

Z porozrzucanych wokół łóżka ubrań wybrała parę dżinsów. Kiedy zsunęła mokre bojówki i przesunęła rękami po pokrytych gęsią skórką udach, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest trochę podniecona. Niezależnie od tego, czy naprawdę kochała się z Leobenem w białej farbie, czy nie, jej ciało zdawało się to pamiętać.

Usiadła na skłębionej pościeli i strzepnęła popiół do popielniczki pełnej niedopałków zostawionych przez Sama. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby przyzwyczaić się do myśli o Conoyu siedzącym w jej kuchni. Ruszała przypominającymi małe ślimaki palcami u stóp.

Potem zagasiła cygaro i zeszła na dół. Czajnik wydawał dziwny syk połączony z narastającą wonią spalenizny, więc rzuciła się go ratować.

— Szlag by to trafił. — Cała woda ze środka wyparowała, a emalia na zewnątrz zaczęła pokrywać się bąblami i łuszczyć. — Co za cholerne gówno. Herbaty to chyba kurna nie będzie. Mam piwo i olej. Jak stoisz z olejem? Poziom okej?

— Nie mam żadnych tłoków, które należałoby naoliwić — odpowiedział nieco zdziwionym tonem. — A w stawach funkcję oleju spełnia maź stawowa wytwarzana z maziowej warstwy torebki stawowej.

Kara zastygła w pół ruchu. Bardzo łatwo zapominała, z kim rozmawia, ale w takich momentach wszystko to, czego zwykle nie potrafił utrzymać umysł, powracało.

— To wspaniale. Dziękuję za te informacje. — Wlała mu piwa, które przyniósł rano Sam i przyglądała się z fascynacją, jak je wącha, a potem podnosi kubek do ust. Nie powinien był jej przypominać o tym, że jest człowiekiem-maszyną, bo teraz zastanawiała się, czy smakuje mu tak samo, jak jej. Wzięła łyk. Łagodne, pszeniczne piwo o lekkim metalicznym posmaku.

— Ludzkość nie może znieść zbyt wielkiej dawki rzeczywistości* — powiedział Leoben.

 

 _What might have been is an abstraction  
Remaining a perpetual possibility  
Only in a world of speculation.  
(T.S.Eliot)_

**Author's Note:**

> Cytat ostatni i wszystkie oznaczone gwiazdką pochodzą z _Pierwszego Kwartetu: Burnt Norton_ T.S. Eliota przeważnie w tłumaczeniu Krzysztofa Boczkowskiego.


End file.
